Melania Macmillan
Melania Natalia Black neé Macmillan, was the firstborn and only child of Covus Macmillan. For a long time she was the wife of the head of house Black, which practically made her the First Lady of the Sacred 28. She was famous for being a fashion designer and photographer as well as a model in her youth. In 1923 she met the traumatised and very lonely Arcturus Black, with whom she very quickly fell in love. They married that year and had two children together: Lucretia and Orion. And even though her love to Arcturus has and always will be pure, she had an affair with his best friend during WWII and also has a daughter with him: Faye Aubrey. They divorced 1979 when he discovered that her blood purity was a lie. Appearance and Character Melania is said to be one of the most beautiful witches of her time. Even though she's rather tall for a woman, she is slender and has a radiant beauty. She has really bright blue eyes and shining blond hair. In her later years she dyed it, so it kept being blond. She also spends very, very much time on her appearance to make sure she won't age more than absolutely necessary. Her character is that of a very self-confident and self-assured woman, who knows her worth. Often though she tends to be rather cold and distanced from her feelings, only being truly open with her lovers in most intimate moments. She was never loyal to anyone but herself living by the motto "I am my own Best friend". She was admired by many, but most of the time only for her outside values and not for what's inside, but that didn't matter to her, as she herself only ever cared about appearances. History Family Parents: *Corvus Silvus Macmillan | father *Natalia Kirillovna | mother *Stephanie Sophie Travers | step-mother Uncle: *Cary Macmillan | Corvus' brother (married to Estefania Kowalczyk) Cousin: *Esmirna Aubrey neé Macmillan (married to Tiberius Aubrey) Partners: *husband from 1923 - 1979: Arcturus Sirius Black *affair from 1941 - 1946: Tiberius Elliott Aubrey In-Laws: * Sirius Phineas & Hesper Gamp Black (parents of Arcturus) * Walburga Black (wife of Orion) * Ignatius Prewett (husband of Lucretia) Children: *Lucretia Melania Prewett neé Black *Orion Arcturus Black *Faye Natalia Aubrey Grandchildren: *Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black (by Orion and Walburga) Household *Residence: Cliff-House, Bristol, England *Other members: Stephanie Travers *Servants: 4 house-elves *Pets: Mira (a black cat) Quotes by Melania "I'm not naive! I have seen women around you. How they fall for your charms, all of your charms..." - Melania to Arcturus Black "A true man does what he wills, not what he must." - Melania to Arcturus Black Quotes about Melania "Every man's a piece to start with, and every maid as well. Even some who think they are players. Melania, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. Her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her." - Eugenia Jenkins Meta Faceclaims: Kristen Bell and Victoria Smurfit